Lost Hope Found
by PhoenixKitsune
Summary: After the tragic death of Hilde, Duo's life takes a turn for the worse. An unexpected meeting with a mysterious woman helps him to believe that the ability to love didn't die with Hilde after all. 2xOC Please R&R!


Prologue

Duo stared at the faded newspaper in his hand, the words slightly faded with time. With each passing day, for three years, he had tried to get on with his life and forget the tragedy that occurred on that paper. No matter how much he tried, the hole in his heart grew and sorrow was the only thing he felt now.

'Oh Hilde, I miss you so much,' he thought as a tear trickled down his cheek and landed on the paper. He slid to the ground with the paper clutched to his chest as the tears fell one by one. His cobalt eyes flashed dangerously and the tears stopped in an instant. Anger he had long kept inside rushed to the surface. Before he knew it, he was screaming curse words at the sky.

"Damn you God! Why did you take her from me! She was the only fucking person that I loved! Why the hell didn't you let her stay with me, you bastard?"

He pounded the dirt with his fists, the newspaper lying forgotten a little ways away from him. A petite hand reached down and picked it up. The person began to read aloud from it, the voice startling Duo.

"_…Preventer's Building went under attack. Terrorists stormed the building, trying to find the head of the organization, Lady Une, once the 1st in command of OZ. Seven brave souls, five now identified as Gundam pilots, stood against them and beat them back. While almost all of the terrorist force was decimated, there was only one casualty for the Preventer's side. The young woman's identity will remain a secret until further notice..._"

Duo rose to his feet, his bangs covering eyes that were clenched closed. He whipped out a gun from behind his back and pointed it to the person's forehead.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you had best hand over the paper in you hand," he demanded with barely contained rage. The person shrugged and placed the paper in his extended hand.

"Now why don't you just get the hell away from me and let my go on with my business," he growled while placing the pistol back in its holster.

"Well, that wouldn't be very wise of me, now would it?"

Duo looked up at the pleasant tone in the person's voice. A girl stood before him, happily shifting back and forth. Blonde hair shined in the gloomy cemetery, its tresses spilling in waves to her shoulders. Innocent green eyes blinked behind oval glasses that sat on her pert nose. A sweet smile was directed at him and her cheeks held a small blush.

Duo's eyes lowered as he continued his survey of her. She was a little bit shorter of his 6'0". Her upper body was incased in a pale pink tank top that accentuated her breasts. His eyes lingered there for a moment before going lower. A jean jacket was tied at her slim waist and a pair of jeans seemed to be painted over her long, well toned legs. A pair of white running shoes graced her feet. All in all she was a nice looking woman, but Duo seemed unimpressed.

"Just leave me the hell alone. I don't want to talk to you."

The girl slid up to stand beside him, oblivious to the death glare her was sending her way.

"You must have really loved her if you are going about screaming and cursing God's existence. She must have been really special to you," she whispered and brushed a hand across Hilde's tombstone. A low growl was heard from behind her and she felt herself being pushed away.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Why won't you just go away and leave me the hell alone? Get the hell out of here!" he screamed in fury. The girl held up her hands in surrender and smiled brightly.

"Sorry about that! All my friends always tell me that I am a little too dense for my own good. I'll leave you alone with your friend," she giggled and started to walk away. Her feet had a bright step to them before they stopped for a second. She turned back around and brought a hand up to wave at him.

"My name's Katie. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Duo Maxwell!" she beamed and ran out of the cemetery. Duo shook his head in annoyance at the girl he had met. He turned to kneel at Hilde's grave, but after a second he shot to his feet again and swiveled to the direction she had left in. His cobalt eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion as a thought popped into his head.

…………he had never told her his name………..


End file.
